


Beaks in the Finale

by Mr_Pinniped



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Where was Mark in the finale????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pinniped/pseuds/Mr_Pinniped
Summary: Mark Beaks finds a new purpose after "Beaks in the Shell".
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Beaks in the Finale

**Author's Note:**

> I liked everything about the Ducktales finale, except for the fact that Mark wasn't there. Where was he? Why wasn't he hanging out with the other S1 villains? He was in at least as many episodes as the Beagles, wasn't he? But the writers just tossed him out after Beaks in the Shell and ignored him. Sure, he's a little bastard, but he's OUR little bastard.  
> So I gave him something to do.

It was several minutes before Fenton realized he was not alone. He had cleaned everything up in the Gizmocloud, seen Gyro back to the lab, and kissed Gandra farewell before finally taking off the helmet. He used the restroom, then headed to the kitchen to fix himself a snack before heading back to his room and preparing to settle down at his desktop computer when noticed a soft snuffling sound from behind him.

He whirled in his chair. He heard the sound again- it was halfway between a sneeze and a sob. It seemed to be coming from behind his bed. “Hello?” he asked the room, feeling a bit foolish as he did so. His laundry hamper shifted, then toppled over, spilling the form of Mark Beaks, surrounded by dirty socks and shirts, onto the floor. A VR headset was clutched in the parrot’s grasp.

“Oh. That’s how you got in.” Fenton’s eyes followed the wire from the headset to his computer tower, tucked in under his array of surge protectors and various device chargers. “Why are you in my hamper?”

Beaks rolled over onto his back, allowing his arms to limply flop to the hardwood floor beside him. “Because it was too much effort to put myself in your garbage can.” His eyes, blotchy and red, stared forlornly at the ceiling, avoiding Fenton’s gaze.

This was not the response Fenton expected. He wasn’t even sure he’d heard Beaks correctly.

“What?”

Beaks sighed, turning his head slightly so he met Fenton’s eyes. “Doesn’t matter, amigo. I’m worthless. Just leave me here to die.” 

“Ok… Still not your amigo, but otherwise... I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“First of all, as Duckberg’s resident superhero, I’m compelled to do what I can to assist any citizen in distress. And second, M’ma will object if she finds a dead man in my laundry basket.”

“Ok, so put on your stupid popular armor and use its strength to chuck me in the garbage instead. Or fly out over the ocean and drop me in. Or…” Beaks continued to mumble as Fenton strode towards the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. It had been several hours since they’d removed Beaks from the Gizmocloud. If he had been crying in Fenton’s hamper that whole time (and Fenton had no reason to believe the parrot had been anywhere else), then he was likely dehydrated. Fenton couldn’t do much for Beaks’ general mental health, but some food and water would probably make him a little less fatalistic. Or at least give him enough energy to get up off the floor. 

He probably should have noticed this earlier, Fenton thought, as he dug a packet of peanut-butter crackers out of a cabinet. Every obnoxious thing Mark Beaks had done- it was clearly all a cry for attention, a cheerful facade to mask the pain. He wondered what Mark’s friends were like- or if he had any real friends. 

“All right. Eat these- you’ll feel a little better.” Fenton set the food on the floor and then perched awkwardly on the edge of his bed

“I don’t deserve any food.” Beaks mumbled, rolling away so that his face was half-hidden under one of Fenton’s old T-shirts. 

Fenton rolled his eyes. “I haven’t cooked you a gourmet meal- it’s an old packet of crackers. Probably been in the pantry since I was in high school.” 

Beaks sighed, then sat up, slumping against the closet door. He took a sip of the water, then tore open the crackers. Fenton’s phone buzzed- it was a text from Gyro. 

_ Doctor Intern, are you coming back to the office today? Mr. McDuck has some information for you about the upcoming  birthday party. _

Fenton quickly answered. 

_ I was planning to, but I’ve got a bit of a situation here. _

_ What sort of situation?  _ Came Gyro’s response

_ Mark Beaks is crying on my bedroom floor. _

Gyro didn’t ask for more details, but replied in his usual terse fashion.  _ Bring him here. _

Fenton got up and started to gather his work bag. Beaks had finished the water and crackers. He had his phone in his hand now, and was staring at it, but the screen was blank, as if he hadn’t found the willpower to turn it on. He was still leaning on the closet door, but his eyes had brightened and he was sitting up a bit straighter- all together appearing to be slightly less despondent than he had been a few minutes ago.

“Looks like I’m taking you somewhere after all.” Fenton said. 

Beaks shrugged. “Sure, whatever.” But he zipped up his hoodie and clambered onto the back of the Gizmosuit to fly back to the Money Bin. 

* * *

Mark couldn’t bring himself to enjoy the flight. He would never be as popular or as powerful as the armor he was riding on. Nor, he thought, would he ever be as  _ good _ as the man who wore it. It made no sense, that instead of kicking him out, Fenton had given him a snack, and even a little bit of sympathy. He knew he didn’t deserve it. 

It was easier not to think. He closed his eyes and let the wind wash over him until they landed.

Gyro, Scrooge, Manny, and several of those weird lightbulb-robots were sitting around a large table in the middle of the lab, and standing near the door was... 

“Mr. Beaks! It’s so good to see you again!” Boyd cheered, firing up his rocket feet and whizzing behind Fenton. 

Mark was so shocked to see the little android, he forgot he was supposed to be sulking. “Boyd? What are you doing here?”

“Doctor Gearloose made me! A long time ago, way before you found me! And then…” Boyd’s eyes flicked to Scrooge’s cane, which was tapping impatiently on the table. “It’s a long story, I’ll have to tell you later.” . 

Boyd slipped his small hand into Mark’s and pulled him towards the table. Mark stared at him. He should have known the robot-boy was originally Gyro’s- who else would have built something like that?

Some Bulbs pulled up another chair and Mark took a seat. “Hey McMoneybags, what’s crackin’?” Scrooge looked at him blankly for a moment, then cleared his throat.

“Are you familiar with the Fiendish Organization for World Larceny, laddie?

“The big evil organization that’s trying to stop you from having adventures? Yeah, they asked me to join, but their office doesn’t even have any perks! And their end goal sounds boring and lame.”

“Yes, I thought you’d say that.” said Scrooge, tapping his finger on the table. “You think you could use him, Gyro? Without giving him too much information?”

Gyro folded up some of the papers he was looking at. “It would be strategically optimal to have someone running remote support from here, in case we have technical difficulties on-site. Fenton’s going to be busy as Gizmoduck, and I’d like to free up Manny as an extra body for combat.” Mark could see why, as he ran an appreciative eye over the man-horse’s sculpted torso. Once you got over the shock of a statue head on a horse body, you couldn’t help but notice how  _ jacked  _ he was. 

“Aye, We need someone who can find the flaws in something that already exists." Scrooge turned to Mark. "Given the number of times you've ‘improved’ his inventions…” 

Gyro bristled slightly, but jumped in as Scrooge trailed off. “Not to mention the way you hacked into the Gizmocloud this morning- can’t have been a trivial task, assuming you used all the standard security and firewall protocols, Doctor Intern?” Gyro looked at Fenton, who nodded. “If you can hack his system, you can hack FOWL’s.” 

Mark narrowed his eyes at them. He knew he wasn’t in a position to be choosy, but he asked anyway. “So I hide here in the basement while you all take down on evil organization? What’s in it for me?”

“I suppose I could budget a small stipend…” Gyro began.

“It would be fun to work together!” Boyd grinned.

**Something to do?** Manny tapped.

Scrooge held up a hand. “Would you rather get into a physical fight, lad? Get punched, burned, shot at, tossed from a plane, mind-controlled…”

“Ok fine!” Mark stopped him. “I’ll stay here, you all can do the dangerous stuff.” 

“Then it’s settled.” Gyro stood up. “I’ll need you to start on the Solego circuit shutdown protocol immediately. You know how to handle bombastium?”


End file.
